Cure
by jess.stretch
Summary: After the pain ends, the cure well and truly sets in. Sequel to Pain. BB fluff. Last Chapter Up!
1. Matching Grins

**Okay, chickies. You know you all wanted it to continue. So, here especially for all those lovely people who reviewed Pain, is a continuation. It's only short, but another, also short, chapter is coming. Basically, I'm over writing angst for the mo, and have included lots of fluff! And more of my favourite, ANGELA! She is the best charcter to write, I reckon. **

**Anyway, review please! If you keep reviewing my imagination keeps chucking ideas at me. :)**

* * *

**Continues the morning after Pain ended...**

When Angela entered her office, Brennan looked up, a smile on her face.

"I assume it went well, then." Angela commented, smiling back at the anthropologist.

Brennan's smile disappeared, and Angela could have sworn her expression became guilty, like she had been caught doing something illegal.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Uh, the trial, Bren? I was assuming from your happy disposition that the scumbag got what he deserved."

Brennan's guilty expression disappeared, and she looked almost relieved. "Oh, yes, it went great. He got twenty-five to life. No parole."

"That's fantastic! And Booth's suggestion of the death penalty didn't stick?"

Brennan shook her head. "I convinced him not to suggest it to the prosecutor. It would never have gone through. And I don't think Booth wanted to legally kill him, anyway."

Angela laughed. "Knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour, sweetie."

Angela turned to leave the office, but stopped and re-entered. "So, why didn't you call me last night? After the trial. You said you were going to."

Then Angela saw a remarkable, and damning thing. Brennan let a small secretive smile pass over her lips. It was only there for a second, but Angela did not miss it.

"Oh, I was just really tired, and I forgot. I'm sorry. I just went straight to bed."

"Hmm. How come I don't believe you?" Angela leaned over the desk and studied her face. "You had sex!"

"What! How on earth can you come to that conclusion by looking at my face, Ange?"

"The grin, sweetie. When I walked in, you had the grin."

"Excuse me?"

Angela sighed. "The grin. The unconscious contracting of the face muscles, resulting in a huge grin. A huge grin that screams sex." She smiled at Brennan. "So who was it?"

"No-one! I had sex with no-one."

"No use denying it, Sweetie. The grin is never wrong. You may as well just admit to it and save yourself the embarrassment."

Brennan grimaced. "Fine, I did sleep with someone. But I'm not telling you who."

Angela smiled at her. "That's alright. Guessing is half the fun." She shot a wicked look at her. "Was it the lawyer?"

"No."

"The bailiff? They can be hot."

"No, Ange."

"The judge? Because I'm pretty sure that compromises the case…"

"No."

"The clerk? Now I'm scraping at the bottom of the barrel, Bren."

"No, Angela. It's none of them, and I'm not telling you who. Now can you let me finish this report, please?"

Angela held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "Fine, fine. But you know I'll find out, sweetie." She walked to the doorway. "I'll be watching you!" She left.

As Angela headed back onto the platform, she saw Booth approaching.

"Hey, Angela. Bones here?" He shot her a grin.

"Yeah, she's in her off –" She stopped mid-sentence. Stared at his face. Slowly, an evil grin appeared on her lips. "She's in her office, Booth."

"Thanks…" He looked at her quizzically, and was puzzled further when she fell into step along side him. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, no, I just have to tell Bren something really quick." They reached the door to her office.

Booth entered, and Angela stuck her head through the doorway. She looked straight at Brennan, the evil grin present on her face.

"You have matching grins, Bren!" Brennan's head shot up, and she looked at Angela with a stricken expression.

"What?'

"Don't deny it! I know!" She looks from Brennan to Booth, "I'll be back later for details."

The door shut behind her, and the partners heard a loud squeal from the other side.

Booth looked over at Brennan, unable to wipe the grin from his face. "We are never going to hear the end of this."

* * *

**TBC...Review...Please...**


	2. Let's Hear It For Bones

**Let's Hear It For Bones **

Sorry for the horrendously long update time. Stuff caught up with me for a while there and I didn't have time to blink, let alone write any new chapters.

But, here it is. This is one of my favourite chapters so far. Hehe, you'll see why when you read. And don't forget to review!

* * *

Booth walked toward Cullen's office apprehensively. It had been three weeks since the night he and Brennan had spent together, and it was time to tell his boss they were an item. He was scared. He knew Cullen wouldn't approve of the relationship, and he didn't want to lose his job. But he'd rather lose the job than Bones.

He knocked on the door to Cullen's office and entered when summoned.

"Booth! Come in. I have something to discuss with you."

"You do, sir? Because, I have to tell you something too."

Cullen looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yes, sir. But you go first," Booth offered graciously.

"Well, this morning I had a call from someone. Your partner."

"Bones? I mean, Dr. Brennan, sir?" Booth was shocked. He hadn't told Brennan he was going to tell Cullen.

"Yes. Dr. Brennan. Anyway, she filled me in on something I was a little suspicious about." He looked across the desk at Booth. "Were you ever going to tell me that you're sleeping with Brennan?"

"Yes, I was, sir. And I'm not just 'sleeping' with Bones. It's more than that."

"Yes. She seemed to think so too. Which was probably why she threatened me."

Booth choked. "She _threatened_ you? About what?"

"She said that if I take you off Jeffersonian liaison, she will not work with the FBI again."

Booth couldn't suppress a laugh. "She said that?"

"She also mentioned that the FBI would also lose the services of Miss Montenegro, Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Addy. She was rather adamant." Cullen cracked a smile. "Are you sure you can handle that woman, Booth? She's a spitfire."

Booth grinned. "Yes, sir." He smile melted a fraction. "So am I still…"

Cullen nodded. "You're still on squint duty, Booth. Can't get out of it that easy."

Booth laughed. "No, sir. Is that all?"

Cullen nodded, and Booth headed for the door. He wanted to phone Brennan.

He walked down the corridor, aware that most agents turned to look at him as he passed. Seemed the rumours had already gotten around.

"Hey, Booth!"

Booth turned to see that the call had come from a group of agents standing to the side of the stairwell. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Yeah?" He could predict where this conversation was headed.

"So, we heard about you and the Bone Lady. Is it true?" A taller agent named Monroe asked.

"Depends on what you heard."

"Well, the rumour is going around that you and the Bone Lady are _intimate_." Monroe smiled at his friends. "You wouldn't do that to us, would you, Booth? Get intimate with a squint?"

"Dr. Brennan and I are dating. Is there a problem with that?" Booth asked in a icy voice.

Monroe held up his hands in mock surrender. "No, Booth. We were just wondering why."

"Why, what?"

"Why you were dating her. It would only put your job at risk, man."

"That's a risk we're willing to take."

"Yeah, well, I spose she's hot."

"Excuse me?"

"She's hot, that's to be sure. But it's not like she's overly nice or anything. She's a bit standoffish, to be honest." Monroe looked around at the other agents, grinned. "Good for a one-night-stand, but not much else, right, boys?"

He didn't even get time to leer at his supporters before Booth's fist slammed into his face. He fell to the floor, clutching his cheek.

"You hit me!" Monroe cried indignantly.

"You insulted my girl." Booth retorted, rubbing his hand.

"Cullen will hear about this!" Monroe stated as he got to his feet.

"Cullen has already heard about this." Cullen's voice made everyone's head snap up.

Booth gulped. "Sir, I - "

"Save it, Booth. I saw everything. Just go." Cullen looked at Monroe. "You, toughen up. If you badmouth someone's partner, they're going to retaliate. Now go clean yourself up."

Booth shot a grateful look at Cullen and headed out the door to the parking lot. He had to go see Bones.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want to punch Monroe yourself? Let me know. Press the little button. You know you want to. :)**


	3. Hot Blooded

**Hot Blooded

* * *

Yay! Two chapters in one day! Go me! Figured I might as well get them out now while I had no homework. Hope you like it. So review! Please!**

* * *

Temperance Brennan crossed her arms and turned to Angela.

"Remind me again why you dragged me here, Ange?" She demanded of her best friend.

"Come on, Bren. You had to get out of that office or you were going to become permanently attached to your desk chair." Angela swayed as a song Brennan didn't recognise came over the speakers.

"It's physically impossible to get fused to a chair without the use of adhesive or heat, and why on ea - "

"Okay, sweetie, it was an expression. Just have fun, okay? For me?"

"But I don't enjoy myself at parties. They're boring."

"Well, do some people watching. You like that." Angela sighed. "Look, sweetie. I'm trying to cheer you up. You've been moping around since Booth left last week. Just walking into the lab was depressing me."

"I'm sorry, Ange. I didn't know it affected you. I just…I miss him."

"I know, honey, I know. But he's due back tomorrow, isn't he?"

A smile flitted across Brennan's face. "Yes. I have to pick him up from the airport at 10 am."

"See, that's only," she checked her watch. "Eleven hours until he's here - "

Angela stopped mid-sentence when Brennan froze in shock.

"What, Bren? What's the matter?"

"This song…" She said faintly, and then spun to look at the DJ's stand.

Angela was puzzled. The song was an old Foreigner hit, nothing she'd expect Brennan to know. She turned towards Brennan, who was still searching in the direction of the DJ's stand.

"Bren! What about this song?"

Brennan face had changed from its previous expression of shock and pleasure to the same boredom that had been there before the song had come on. Only now she looked a bit disappointed, too.

"Nothing, I just thought that…"

"May I have this dance, ma'am?"

Both Angela and Brennan turned towards the deep voice that has posed the question.

"Booth!" Angela cried, very happy to see him. Maybe he would cheer Brennan up.

She looked at her friend to see that she was staring at Booth with a strange look in her eyes.

"I'd love to dance, Booth." Brennan accepted his outstretched hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Angela watched, stunned, as she performed a high kick in the air and laughed along with Booth. She'd never seen Brennan act so free.

Hodgins came up behind her. "Whoa! Go, Dr. Brennan!"

Angela turned, smiled at him. "I think she's feeling much better about m dragging her here now."

He whistled as Brennan and Booth executed a drumming move. "I'll say."

Angela laughed. "Come dance with me, Jack. I'm feeling rather hot blooded."

* * *

**Okay, I know it was only short. But worth it, right? I fully recommend reading it again with 'Hot Blooded' playing loudly in the background. Makes it so much more real. :) ****Please review. Do it because you love me. **


	4. Chains

**Yay! Finally I'm back! I so missed writing this story. Stupid school is nasty, taking me away from my Bones fanfic. **

**Anyway, new chapter, that I am rather proud of, since there is quite a bit of introspection and fluff. :) Hope you enjoy it, but don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Chains

Brennan awoke to find someone pressing their lips gently against hers. She smiled, kissed back.

"Morning, Bones."

"Morning, Booth."

She opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her partner. She laughed at the expression in his eyes. "It's only - " she lifted her head to look at the alarm clock beside her bed, " – 7:00, Booth."

"Doesn't matter what the time is, Bones."

She laughed as he pounced on her, pinning her arms to the bed. As he proceeded to kiss her senseless, she surrendered to him, and stopped thinking.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

An hour later, she sighed happily.

If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be in a relationship this intense, she would have laughed. Temperance Brennan, Queen of 'The Fling.' If you had told any of her previous boyfriends the same thing, they would have laughed too.

Many a relationship had ended with a broken heart. Not hers. She didn't put herself in that position. She refused to get hurt. She refused to put herself at risk of being abandoned, of being vulnerable.

And yet here she was, in Booth's bed on a Saturday morning. Allowing Booth to make her breakfast. Allowing Booth into her heart.

All at once, it struck her. She was in high danger of being hurt. Booth would never mean to hurt her, but neither had her parents and Russ.

She had loved them as much as she now loved Booth. And they had broken her heart. The logical side of her mind told her that it was likely for the same thing to happen again. She always got left behind.

With a flash of clarity, she realised she was trapped. And with every kiss she shared with Booth, the chains wrapped a little tighter.

Sure, she pretended that she could always escape from their relationship, and she probably could. But it would hurt her more than anything else ever had. It would hurt Booth. Unless she got out now, distanced herself from him. It was better to slow things down now, than to shatter his world later, when they were much deeper.

Eyes filling with tears, she threw back the sheets and hurried out of the bed. Haphazardly pulling her clothes on, the tears broke free and flowed down her cheeks.

Booth stopped dead as he entered the room. "Bones? What's the matter?" He set the breakfast tray down on the bed and rushed to her side. "Bones? Tell me what's wrong."

Brennan let out a choking sob. "I – I can't do this, Booth."

"Can't do what, Sweetheart?"

At his words, she collapsed into fresh sobs. "Us."

Booth's heart sank. "Come sit down and we'll talk about this." He guided her gently to the bed, sat down beside her. "Now, why can't we do this?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy, Booth. My conclusion is perfectly logical."

"What is it? Your conclusion, I mean?"

"I can't stay here. We can't be going this fast. It's just going to hurt more when - " her voice broke and she couldn't finish the sentence.

"When what? When we break up, you mean?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Are you planning to break up with me?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I'm definitely not breaking up with you, Bones. So who's going to break us up?"

"You'll leave. They always do." Another tear coursed down her cheek. "And the longer I stay here, the more it will hurt. I can't get hurt again, Booth."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said softly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bones. I love you."

"I love you too, but that's never made a difference in the past…"

"Bones, your parents left because they had to. I do not have to, and I never will. I need you to survive. If I left, I'd take you with me."

"But I'm scared, Booth. I – I've never felt like this."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm stuck here. Like I can't leave. Not without a lot of pain, anyway."

"Bones, that's what love is. It's not a bad thing to be in love."

"But I'm chained to you."

"I want you to be chained to me, Bones. I want to be chained to you."

"Really?" She lifted her eyes to meet his.

He nodded. "I'm as much at your mercy as you are mine. We can be scared together."

She smiled slightly. "I'd like that. To not be alone."

He laughed. "Believe me, Bones, you're not gonna be alone for a long time."

"Okay."

Her simple acceptance stunned him. "What happened to hating being chained?"

"I didn't hate being chained. I hated being left alone again. The chains being cut and me being vulnerable."

"Well, I'll confiscate all chain-cutters I come across, I swear." He stroked her chin with his thumb. "No one can tear us apart, Bones. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

She smiled, a genuine grin that made Booth's heart soar and filled his stomach with butterflies. He leant down to kiss her softly on the lips.

She smiled into his lips, her fate sealed. There was no escaping now. And it didn't feel so horrible any more.

**TBC**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I'm rather insecure about this chapter. Give me feedback, pretty please? - Jess**


	5. Over My Head

**Yay! Another chapter! However, those of you who were expecting a fluffy chapter are going to be disappointed. This is angst all the way, baby. Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: STILL not mine. How many times must I tell you:)

* * *

**

Over My Head

Booth shut the door after Brennan entered. He turned and headed for the bedroom, intent on ridding himself of his uncomfortable shoes.

He did not notice Brennan following him until he had sat on the bed and begun to slip his left shoe off.

"Why did you say that?" Her voice was puzzled, with a hint of anger.

He sighed. They had interviewed a suspect earlier, and the creep had tried to make a move on Brennan. He had hauled the guy up by his collar and told him to quit it, in no uncertain terms.

"I said that because the guy was trying to hit on you, Bones. And I wasn't gonna let that happen."

"No, I didn't mean your defence of me, I meant the way you said it."

"How did I say it?" Booth just remembered wanting to pummel the guy.

"You said, 'If you go near her, I'll make you live to regret it for a very long time. No one goes near her. She's mine.' You said I was yours."

"You are mine, Bones."

"No, I'm not!" She put her hands on her hips indignantly.

"You're my girlfriend. Doesn't that make you mine?"

"No, it does not! I'm your girlfriend, but I'm not your possession."

"I didn't say you were my possession, Bones."

She nodded her head. "Yes, you did. You told that suspect not to touch me because I was yours. Implying that I belong to you."

"I didn't mean it like that, Bones. I was just trying to protect you from a probable killer!" He walked to the wardrobe and hung up his suit coat.

"I do not need to be protected, Booth."

He turned around, "Well, I must have imagined all those times I saved your arse, Bones. Kidnappings, death threats, creepy serial killers, gang hits. I surely must have been dreaming when I was running around rescuing you!"

She winced at the memories. "Well, wasn't it your fault I got kidnapped? You left me with Kenton. And I had the creepy serial killer underhand!" She shot him a puzzled look. "And I haven't had a gang order a hit on me."

Booth laughed, a mirthless chuckle that conveyed how very unfunny he found the situation. "Remember Ortiz? Well, he didn't take kindly to being decked by a woman. But once again, I saved you from certain death. With no gratitude, I might add."

"How can I be grateful when I don't even know you're being possessive of me?"

"I was not being possessive of you, Bones! It's called ensuring that you are not killed by crazy killers and gang members, for goodness' sake!"

She looked at him with a strange expression in her eyes. "That's exactly what my dad did, Booth. He killed and mutilated people to save me and my brother." Her voice broke. "I don't want you to turn into him."

She rushed out of the room, Booth hot on her heels. When she reached the hall, picked p her bag and headed for the door, Booth grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going, Bones?"

"I – I don't know. But I know I can't be here. I – please let me go, Booth."

He let her arm go, a tortured expression on his face. "If you're not back by tomorrow morning, I will turn over every rock on this continent to find you, Bones. Don't you doubt that for a second."

She did not answer. She closed the door behind her. She almost made it to her car before the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She closed the car door and let them run.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth stared at the closed front door, willing her to walk back through it. After two minutes, he wrenched it open and looked to where her car had been parked. But there was nothing but an empty space.

He retreated back inside and paced the living room. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go after her; he didn't know where she was headed.

He didn't want to ring her. The memory of the previous year was suddenly fresh in his mind. No, he definitely was not going to ring her.

He sat on the very edge of the couch, poised to jump up if the phone rang, or if he heard her key in the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She drove along the dark road, headlights illuminating the trees that flashed past. As a particularly large tree approached on her left side, she gasped.

In her mind, clear as day, was the day she had crashed. The day she had lost control because she had been so angry and upset with Booth.

A day like today.

Hyperventilating, she pulled over to the side of the road, gasping for breath. Why had she driven out here? There was nothing out here. Why hadn't she gone to Angela and Hodgin's? Because Angela would tell her to go talk it through with Booth.

Letting out deep choking sobs that contained pieces of her heart, she awkwardly climbed into the back seat and stretched full length along it, where she proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well. That tweaked my heart strings just writing it. It was so hard to come up with this chapter! And it's not done yet, the next one is a continuation of sorts, and will be up soon. **

**Oh, by the way, can anyone pick the songs I have used as inspiration for each of the chapters? Cookies to whoever guesses right. :)**

**Don't forget to press that little button down there...please!**


	6. Over My Head Part 2

**I feel really scummy, because it's been over a week since I've updated. But I promise you, I have wanted to. This chapter was just really hard to write, for some reason. **

**Hope you enjoy it, the next one really will be coming very soon. If not tonight, then tomorrow. :) Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Over My Head Part 2

Booth jerked awake, nearly falling off the couch in the process. Cursing himself for falling asleep, he quickly headed down the hall to check the bedroom.

She still wasn't back.

He went and opened the front door to see if her car was parked in her spot, but all he saw was the same empty space that had taunted him last night.

She hadn't come back.

He had waited until very late the previous night. He had attempted to watch a basketball game that had been playing on TV, but after the game had ended, he had no idea who had won.

Giving up on trying to distract himself, he had paced the living room until he was sure he could see wear marks on the carpet. And still she hadn't returned.

He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't even remember sitting on the couch. Hell, he barely remembered anything but her voice, telling him to let her go.

And now it was morning. The sun streaming through the windows was proof of that. So he picked up the phone and dialled Angela.

"Hello?" A groggy male voice answered the phone.

"Hodgins?"

"Well, yeah, who the hell else would be answering my phone at the crack of daylight?"

"Um, isn't this Angela's phone?"

There was a pause. "Oh, shit. Hang on, I'll get her for you."

Booth heard muffled sounds through the phone, and then, "Hello?"

"Angela! Hi!"

"Booth? What on earth are you calling me about this early on a Saturday morning?"

"Well, it's about Bones. You haven't seen her have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I wanted to check if she was there before I started the nation-wide search." His voice sounded miserable.

"You guys haven't had a fight, have you?"

"Yeah. She's left me."

"She left you?!"

Booth nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him through the phone. "Yep. Told me she couldn't be with me anymore because I was turning into her father."

"You're kidding me."

"Would I joke about this, Ange? She stormed out of here last night after telling me to let her go."

"You just let her drive away? In the dark? When she was pissed? Did you learn nothing from last year?"

"Look, have you ever tried to stop Bones from going anywhere she wants to go? And don't you think I've been regretting my actions since last night?"

Angela sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…you two never learn."

Booth ran his hand over his face, tangling it in his hair. "I know. Believe me, I know. But I didn't do anything insensitive this time, I promise you. She just…panicked. As soon as she said I was turning into her father, she was determined to get out of here."

"Sweetie, it's okay. She'll be back, even if I have to drag her there by her hair."

"You know where she is?" His voice was hopeful.

"No. But I have an idea. Before she met you, whenever she was really pissed, she had a place she would go to work off steam. I'm thinking she'll be there."

"And if she's not?"

"I'll go to every bar in town. If she's not bashing something, she'll be drinking her way out of the memories. Have you tried ringing her?"

"No. I was…scared that she'd be driving. I didn't want a repeat of last year." His voice broke on the last syllable, and he tried to mask it.

Angela saw right through him. "Oh, Sweetie, that's not gonna happen again. I think she learnt her lesson about not talking on the phone while you're driving." She felt Hodgins lay a hand on her shoulder. "Ok, Booth, I'll go look right now. You stay there, and I will call you the minute I know anything, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ange."

"No problem, Sweetie. Talk to you later. It's gonna be okay."

She hung up and started to throw clothes from her closet on the bed.

"What's up?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth and Bren had a fight."

"What's new? They fight all the time."

"No, this time she left with barely a word last night. Booth's worried sick."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you to look for her?"

"No. I think this is more of a job for a female best friend. But thanks, though."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth pressed the 'end' button on the phone. He felt better now that Angela had reassured him. Surely, after she had had time to cool down, Bones would forgive him for what ever it was that he had done to piss her off.

He would apologise. She would accept. They would make up.

_Who was he trying to fool? When had Bones ever done anything the conventional way? She did everything differently. That was part of why he loved her._

All he could do was wait for Angela's call, and pray. Pray she was all right. Pray she would forgive him. Pray they would make it through this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela pulled up outside the gym and quickly hopped out of her car. She headed for the doorway, praying that Brennan would be inside.

At the front desk, a receptionist that was, in her opinion, way too perky for this time on a Saturday morning asked if she needed any assistance.

"I'm looking for a friend. Is there any way I can find out if she's here?"

The receptionist flashed her pearly whites. "Sure, you can check the sign-in sheet if you like?"

Angela nodded, and the receptionist pulled a large book over in front of her.

"Thanks." She scanned the list in the book, eyes peeled for Temperance Brennan. Halfway down the page she spotted it. Smiling widely, she turned to the receptionist.

"Did you see this woman? Temperance Brennan?"

"Dr. Brennan? Yes, she was in very early. Looked like she'd gotten out on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Tell me about it. Do you know what equipment she's using?"

"She was using the large boxing bag, but she left about half an hour ago."

"She did?" Angela's heart sank.

"Yep. Don't know if her mood had improved much though. She asked me if there was a bar in the area that would be open at this time."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that Gracie's would be opening at 11am. That's just down the road, o the left."

"Thanks!" Angela ran for the door, glancing at her watch as she left. 11:15am.

She hurried down the street, searching the signs for Gracie's. She spotted the bar, which was more of a restaurant, and entered the establishment.

Immediately she spotted the figure of Brennan hunched over the bar.

"Bren?"

"Ange! What are you doing here?"

Angela sat on the stool beside her. "Booth called me, Sweetie."

Brennan sighed. "Really? And he sent you off to search for me?"

"No, Sweetie. I offered to search for you. He rang me because he was worried sick, and wanted to know if you had come to see me."

"Well, I didn't. Because I knew what you'd say."

"What's that?" Angela signalled to the bartender to get her a drink, and turned back to Brennan.

"You'd tell me I was being silly. That I should go back to Booth and thank my lucky stars that he was mine."

"That does sound like something I'd say. So you decided to go punch the crap out of a bag instead?"

"Seemed better than punching the crap out of a person."

Angela grinned. "That's very logical, Bren." Her drink arrived and she sipped at it. "Then you decided to get sloshed at the earliest hour possible."

"Yep. Nothing else to do."

"You could go home to your man and thank your lucky stars he's yours."

"Ange."

"You said it, Sweetie. Had to live up to my reputation."

Angela was surprised when Brennan grinned at her. "You always do, Ange."

"So does Booth."

Brennan's face fell. "I know. He - "

"He told me he was going to start a nation-wide search for you."

She nodded. "He told me that last night. That if I wasn't home by morning, that he would turn over every rock to find me."

"And you stayed away? He was really worried, Bren. I could hear it in his voice."

A tear made its way down her cheek. "I couldn't go back yet. I just – couldn't."

Angela sighed. "You had better tell me what you two fought over."

"Booth didn't tell you?"

"Sweetie, he was more concerned with making sure you weren't crashed into a tree somewhere."

"Why didn't he ring me? I had my phone on." Her voice was very small. To Angela she sounded like a little girl.

"He didn't want to risk a repeat of last year, Bren. He didn't want to put you in danger."

"He was saving me from danger." Another tear coursed down her cheek to join the other.

Angela nodded. "He's always saving you from danger, Bren."

"Just like my dad."

"No, Hon, not like your dad. Your dad left you. When has Booth ever left you?"

Brennan started crying in earnest now. "He hasn't. Yet."

"Oh, Sweetie. Is that what this is about? You're afraid he's going to abandon you? Because you know that's silly."

"I know. But every time he reminds me of my dad, I just feel like it's inevitable that he's going to leave me, too."

"What's inevitable is that you and Booth are going to be together until you're both old and wrinkly. And you're still going to love each other just as much. And he's not going to leave you. Booth is not the sort of guy who runs when the going gets tough. He didn't run when Rebecca got pregnant, did he? He didn't run when he first met you. Or when you first tried to deck him." She smiled. "Any guy who lasts through that is playing for keeps."

"Playing for keeps?"

"Definitely. In for a penny, in for a pound. Booth and you are forever, Sweetie."

Brennan wiped the tears from her eyes. Downed the last of her drink. "Okay. I'll talk to Booth."

Angela grinned at her friend. "Great! I didn't even have to cajole you, Sweetie."

Brennan laughed slightly. "I guess I'm getting better at reading people."

"Definitely."

They climbed off the stools and made for the door.

Angela suddenly stopped, her hand going to her mouth. "Shit! I forgot to ring Booth!"

* * *

**Well, this is the longest chapter I have written so far on anything. And definitely the hardest. Please review and let me know what you thought. Please! **


	7. Playing For Keeps

**Thanks so much to Bellabun, bb-4ever, angel6, icydragon14, btvsfifi, and I hart Booth for your reviews for the last chapter. You guys kept me going when I nearly stopped. :)**

**Okay, this one is a bit short, but much more fluffy. Hope you enjoy, and please, please review.

* * *

**

Playing For Keeps

Booth jumped as his phone rang loudly in the silent living room. He lunged for it, answering on the first ring.

"Booth."

"Ange! Have you found her?"

"Oh, thank god."

"Ok, I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Ange."

He hung up. Leapt up from the couch and punched a cushion. Bones was all right. She was with Angela. She was coming to talk to him.

He had to remember to buy Angela some flowers. The woman was a godsend.

He paced the living room, although now he bore a relieved smile on his face. Twenty minutes to kill. He left the living room and entered the kitchen.

He drank a glass of milk.

He made the bed.

He hung up his towel that was in a pile on the bathroom floor.

He turned on the television, and then turned it straight off.

He turned on the stereo, pausing to smile at the sound of Tibetan Throat Singers that came forth. Bones had been playing with his Hi-Fi system again.

He glanced out the window, peering through the curtains for any sign of Angela's car.

He drank another glass of milk.

He went to the bathroom.

He paced.

And finally he heard the sound of a car pull up out the front. He heard two car doors slam. He heard a key in the lock.

And the door swung wide to reveal Brennan and Angela, Angela looking joyful, Brennan looking rather red-eyed.

"Hi."

"Hey, Booth! How's it going, Sweetie?"

"Fine," he murmured, never taking his eyes off Brennan. "Hey, Bones."

She finally looked up at him, tearing her eyes off the carpet. "Hey, Booth."

Angela glanced between the two, uncomfortable. "Okaaay. I guess I should leave you two to talk things out. Give me a call when you're done, okay?"

She smiled encouragingly at them both and left, closing the door behind her.

After the door had shut, Brennan sank onto the couch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to turn into an irrational lunatic."

He sat beside her, "Hey, it's all right, Bones. I understand why you did." He paused. "I'm not going to turn into your dad."

"I know." She looked up, meeting his gaze. "I just panicked. You were doing all the same things…"

"The protectiveness."

"Yeah. I guess our chain got cut."

He saw a single tear slide down her cheek, and reached out a hand to wipe it away. He rested his hand against the side of her face, relishing the warmth of her skin.

"No, it didn't," he said softly. "It just got weakened for a second there. Nothing a good welding job can't fix."

"You can weld?"

"Sure, I can, Bones. But I'm going to need your help to do it. We can only fix this if you want to."

She nodded slowly. "I want to." She laid her own hand over his, never taking her eyes away from his. "Booth, Angela told me that you were playing for keeps. That you wanted this to last forever. Until we are old and wrinkly. Is that true?"

He nodded sincerely, "Yes. Definitely."

"Me too."

* * *

**Like? Probably only one more chapter after this. Please review. They really help me write, especially with these chapters where I'm not all that sure if they are what you guys want or not. :)**


	8. Ready Set Go

**Yay! The next chapter! No more angst! Hope you enjoy this one, it's dedicated to SquintSquad10, who provided me with crucial info at the last minute. :)

* * *

**

Ready Set Go

From his vantage point at the altar, Booth is one of the first to see Brennan enter the church.

It is all he can do not to le this mouth drop open. Never had he dreamed she could look this beautiful.

As she walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes met his. She smiled slightly, a secret smile only for him. A smile that sent shivers down his back.

She passed the pews, filled with women wearing bright pastel colours and men wearing suits. She passed the stands of fresh flowers; noticing, not for the first time, their brilliant fragrance.

Finally she reached him. He still couldn't take his eyes off her. She came to a halt across from him, and turned to face him.

She gave him a genuine grin then. And he felt his heart melt completely. He could not wait much longer. He wanted her to be his very soon.

Then Angela crossing his line of sight cut off his view. Brennan smiled at him again, and turned to watch as Angela and Hodgins clasped hands and the priest began their wedding ceremony.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Later, he was watching the new Mr and Mrs. Hodgins dance for the first time as husband and wife when her voice invaded his thoughts.

"Care for a dance?" He looked up and saw her standing beside him, hand extended.

He smiled, "But of course, milady." He stood, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

They swayed in time to the music, holding each other close.

"They look so happy." Brennan remarked.

Booth nodded. "I'm pretty sure they are, Bones."

"Oh, I know they are. I've walked in on things you don't even want to know about at the lab."

He laughed. "You're right. I really don't want to know."

"Well I'm just saying, I'd avoid that Ancient Rome exhibit at the Museum if I were you."

"I'll bear that in mind. And I'm never touching anything at the lab again."

She smiled wickedly at him. "Nothing at all?"

"I think I may make some exceptions…" he whispered into her ear.

She laughed, a musical laugh that conveyed to him just how happy she was.

"Will you marry me, Booth?"

He stopped dancing, stared down at her. "Did you just ask me that, or am I dreaming?"

She grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor and into a corner of the huge ballroom in Hodgins' mansion.

"Why? Is that a no?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean…that I will most definitely marry you, Bones." He leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "Why did you ask me?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to ask me, but you took too long, so…" She grinned at him.

"What happened to marriage being an archaic institution and all that?"

"Well, yes, it is, but I figure, it's the next logical step in our relationship…"

"Hold on, Bones. Are you marrying me because it's the logical thing to do, or because you want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

"Of course I want to be with you forever, Booth. But it's logical that when you love someone this much, you make a public commitment to them, and get married."

He leaned down again, kissed her harder. "I take that as a yes."

"So why did you take so long? I have been waiting for quite a while."

"Bones, I didn't want to freak you out or anything."

"I haven't 'freaked out' for over a year, Booth."

"Yeah, but I was waiting for you to be ready."

She laughed. "I'm ready. I want to be your wife, Booth."

* * *

** Hehe, did I have you going there with the start? Oh, and just to reassure you all, there will be one more chapter. Probably up next week, since I am going to be away from my computer until Sunday. **

**Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	9. Wedding Bells

**Yay! We are finally here! Sorry it took me ages to get this chapter up, but real life kept interfering with my plans...:) **

**Okay, you better enjoy this chapter (which is the grand finale by the way) because I worked until the wee hours to write this. Although I did enjoy every minute of it. :D **

**P****lease don't forget to review and let me know what you think, especially if you've been reading since the beginning and not reviewed yet, as this is your last chance. Now, I'll shut up, and let you get on with reading. :)

* * *

**

Wedding Bells

Brennan stared at herself in the floor-length mirror, unable to believe her eyes.

"You look gorgeous, Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed from beside her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She gazed into the mirror, surveying her magnificent dress and long veil. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Angela laughed. "Well, to be honest, I can't believe you're doing this either. But I know why you're doing it."

"For Booth," Brennan replied simply.

Angela nodded. "That's right. Love. That's why you agreed to a wedding, and the dress, and the church."

"Well, religion is important to Booth, and not to me, so it seemed logical to hold the ceremony in a church," Brennan remarked absentmindedly, adjusting her veil minutely.

"See, you made sacrifices for Booth. You never did that for any of your other boyfriends, Sweetie."

"Well, I was never engaged to any of my other boyfriends, Ange. I never even though about getting engaged before Booth."

There was a knock at the door, and Hodgins stuck his head through. "Hey, ten minutes to go." He took in Brennan's dress, and grinned. "Looking good, Dr. Brennan. Angela pick that dress out?"

"Not exactly… Do you think Booth will like it?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

"How could he not? You could turn up in a Hessian sack and he'd be ecstatic."

Angela and Brennan nodded, remembering the shopping day that had been held a month ago.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_Flashback _

"Ange, do we have to go to every bridal store in town?"

"Of course, Sweetie, how else will we find the perfect dress?"

Brennan sighed, resigned to her fate. Angela started listing all the things they needed to buy.

"Wedding dress, bridesmaid dress, rent tux, flowers, veil, shoes, jewellery…can you think of anything else, Bren?"

"Caterers for the reception?"

"Hmm, I'll ask Jack if he knows anyone…" she muttered.

They stopped at a store with a huge sign pronouncing the place as "Juliana's House of Bridal." They entered, and Brennan gasped at all the wedding dresses lining the walls. She had never seen so many.

A perky assistant approached them. "Hi! My name's Miranda. Can I help you with anything today?"

Angela smiled at her, while Brennan eyed her warily.

"We're after a wedding dress," Angela explained.

Miranda clapped her hands together. "And when is your wedding, ma'am?" She looked at Angela.

Angela laughed. "Oh, it's not mine, I'm already married. It's Bren's here."

"Lovely!" Miranda exclaimed. "If you just want to come over to one of our fitting rooms, and I'll help you get started."

They were guided to a plush room, separated from the main store by a red velvet curtain. Angela sat in one of the ornate wooden chairs, and Brennan stood beside her, not quite sure what to do.

"Now, what price range are you looking for? Cheap, but high quality? Top-of-the-range? In between?"

Angela glanced at Brennan. "Umm, I think we'll start off with the middle range, and see where we go from there."

"Lovely!"

An hour later, they exited the shop, struggling with a large dress bag each, as well as several bags filled with shoes and jewellery.

"See, I told you we could get it all at one store!" Brennan remarked.

"Sweetie, what if you see something you like better?"

"I won't. This dress is perfect. And it goes well with your bridesmaid dress."

Angela just shook her head in exasperation.

_End flashback_

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Hodgins re-entered the church and made his way up the aisle to where Booth and Zack were standing with Booth's brother, Jared.

"Is she still there?" Booth asked anxiously as he reached them.

"Of course she's there, man. Angela's practically got her handcuffed to her wrist." He patted Booth's shoulder reassuringly. "She's not going to pull a Runaway Bride on you."

Booth smiled weakly. "I guess I just can't believe I got her here in the first place. I mean, a church! Let alone an actual wedding. I think I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." He laughed. "But I'm being stupid. She's not going to run away. She's not."

"She's not." The other three agreed heartily.

They looked up as music started suddenly, signalling the arrival of the bride.

Booth grinned. "She hasn't," he whispered to himself as he took his position in front of the altar.

As the Wedding March from the Nutcracker Suite resonated through the church, Angela appeared at the end of the aisle and began to make her way down slowly.

Exactly four steps after her was Booth's sister Melissa, and following her was his youngest sister Holly. He beamed at the sight of them in the pale silver bridesmaid dresses.

However, he had his eyes glued to the end of the aisle, waiting for her to appear. Waiting.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Booth, she rounded the corner at the end of the aisle and began her slow walk that Angela had no doubt coached her on. But he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

The dress was gorgeous. The bodice fitted her perfectly, accentuating her fantastic figure, and was decorated with diamantes along the neckline. The long skirt was full, and the dramatic taffeta material was gathered up at intervals, the light reflecting off the fabric.

But the most attention-grabbing feature about the dress was its deep magenta colour. Temperance Brennan, never one to follow traditions, had opted for a brightly coloured, non-white dress.

And Booth wanted to laugh. Because it was so like her. And as she got closer to him, he grinned harder. All he wanted to do was gather her up in his arms and kiss her. Hard. Just so she could see how pleased he was at her choice of garment.

She finally reached him, and he grasped her hands, squeezing tightly. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

As they turned to the priest, he leant close to her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful, Bones."

She grinned, a sparkle in her eyes that may or may not have been tears.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

Forty-five minutes later, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The cheer that went up as their lips met was deafening, and lead by Angela, who was weeping copiously.

They turned and almost floated down the aisle, arm in arm. Matching grins in place, Angela was pleased to note.

She smiled as she saw Brennan and Booth stop as they passed Parker, who was sitting in a pew with Rebecca. Angela was sure that Brennan would soon be ready for motherhood. She had done the huge wedding thing, hadn't she? And last year she had condemned weddings forever. There was definitely hope...

The newlyweds stepped out of the church into the bright sunshine, confetti raining on their heads, cheering echoing in their ears.

But all they could see was each other. And the future.

* * *

**Okay, break out the champagne! I actually finished this story! wipes tears I want to thank my wonderful, loyal reviewers who came back every chapter to tell me that they loved the story. Special shout outs to Bellabun, angel6, and Dee (who gave me the most flattering review I've ever had). Of course there are many others, but those guys always had something helpful to say and boostered my confidence. Thanks, guys. **

**Oh, and yes, I invented two sisters for Booth. I ran out of females to be bridesmaids, and didn't want to put Cam in there, just because. Also, Brennan's dress was modelled off a design I found on the 'net: Maggie Sottero "Capri Marie". It is one gorgeous dress. Especially the magenta coloured one. **

**Rambled on enough now, you probably wish I'd shut up, but I just want to say that I have other stories in the works, hopefully up soon. And don't forget to review, please! Bye:D**


End file.
